Everybody's fool
by Kieia1233
Summary: Edward never came back. 10 years later Bella's doing a concert and Alice drags him and the rest of the family there. When she see them What will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

"_Bella, I don't want you coming with us." He said coldly, his golden brown eyes boring into my simple brown ones. The words hit me deep, and hard._

"_You...don't...want...me…?" I asked hoping it was nothing but a horrid lie or that i missed heard him, but i know it wasnt a lie, and that i did hear him right._

"_No." That simple two lettered word shattered me._

"_Will you make me a promise, if that isnt too much too ask." He asked me._

"_Anything." _

"_Don't do anything reckless, for charlie's sake. In return i promise that it will be like we never existed." _

That was a lie. I knew it was a total, complete lie.

Everything he said before that day was an utter lie. For a total of 6 months i was in a numbed depressed state. I scared Charlie every night waking him up by screaming from the nightmare that plagued me.I realized that i couldn't stay like this, I needed a change. I couldn't keep being numb, sitting around wishfully thinking he was going to come sneaking through my window at night.

So i decided that everything was going to change. I regained the weight i lost in my depressed state, learned to walk a straight line without falling over like a drunk, and changed my wardrobe. Everything became black, silver, red, and dark blue. My shoes became, flats, heels,combat boots and converse. I started wearing make up, doing in dark like my clothing. Wore jewry with spikes and roses.I also started writing and composing songs, learning to play guitar, piano and keyboard. I was good enough to get a half scholarship to Juilliard.

But that isn't what i hate the most. When i turned 20, the Volturi tracked me down and turned me into a vampire.

Now, almost 10 years later i'm engaged to my best friend's brother, and my bass player and i'm standing backstage getting ready for a concert. I was dressed in my black and red Chicstar double lace-up top, Punk Rave Control Trousers, and my black Sneaker Boots with dark red laces.

My hair was down and pinned out of my face, it was dyed black and had red hair chalk streaks in it. My eyes lined with thick black eyeliner with dark blue and red eyeshadow, my lips coated in crimson lipgloss. I had in my gold snake cuff earrings, my sapphire engagement ring, the black rose chain choker my guitarist-and best friend in the world and soon-to-be sister-in-law, Lissabeth, gave me and my favorite pair of spiked bracelets.

"Hey Izzy, you're gorgeous hun, we all set. Lets go." Lissa said smiling as she stood at the door, her black guitar decorated with red and blue roses in hand. She was dressed in a black long sleeve crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots. Her hair that use to be strawberry blonde was now dyed silver with electric blue streaks and down to her waist.

"Aw thank you. Now lets go." I said grinning as all the band walked out on stage.

"Hey, guys! This song is called, 'Everybody's Fool' and it for someone who i really hope is listening." I said and the music started, and just like every show before this i got lost in it and began doing what had become second nature to me over the years.

We played a few more songs than took our leave of the stage. Relishing in the cheers of the fans as we went backstage for autographs and pictures with the fans. Like always the group split up for the fans to go see each of us. But i wasn't expecting who showed up.

"Bella?" The voice that haunted me for the six months of my depression hit my ears and all the anger and pain rushed at me.

"Edward." I said venom in my voice making it obvious that i was not happy to see him, "What are you doing here?"

"Alice, brought us here." He said.

"Wait, 'us' as in your entire family. You're all here?" He nodded and i let out a deep breath, "I'll meet you in my room, take my pass so the guards will let you in." I said not wanting to cause a scene here. He did as instructed and took the pass and left. After sign what i could and the fans dispersed, the band parted ways for the night, me promising my fiance that i'll meet him at the restaurant and i went to deal with my ex.

I walked in was met with seven gold eyes, five hurt expressions, one happy and the other looked to be begging for forgiveness.

"Bella is that really you?" Esme asked and i smiled bitterly.

"The same one you all abandoned 10 years ago." i said as i went to gather my make up and accessories. I didn't miss the hurt flash on there faces.

"You got turned." Esme said softly, apparently feeling sad for me.

Alice caught sight of the ring on my finger, "And you're engaged?!"

"Yeah. That a problem?" I asked i took in all of their faces in was surprised to see anger on Edward's face.

"Something to say Edward?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry. How about that?" He said, "I lied that day in the woods, Bella. I love you, i only left because i thought you would be safe. But i can't take it without you, love." I snorted.

"Sorry. But apology not even close to accepted. I wasn't safe, Victoria tried to kill me, and so did Lorent. Not to mention the suckiest thing that happened is that the Volturi, paid me a visit on my 20th birthday and turned me! If you call that safe then yeah you succeed!" I said, i would be crying now if i could, "But i'm not complaining, i actually have someone that did what you promised me. He stayed."

"Love, i'm so-" He began again.

"No. Don't call me love." I hissed, "I don't have many problems with your family. But 6 months after you left, you became dead to me." I gathered my things and looked at the other Cullens, "If you would tell me your address i'll send you the invitations." I said and Rose gave me the adress and i left going to meet my new family.

**Edward's pov:**

I don't know why Alice dragged us all the way out here to a concert for a band named The Skeletons of the Fae. All she kept going through her head was one of the songs, it was good, but i want to know why she dragged us here. The band on before them was called The Long Since Dead.

"Alice why did you bring us here?" Esme asked.

"Because i wanted sometime with my family." She said and no one questioned her. We really haven't been all that family like. Carlisle worked all the time, Esme didn't do anything but sketch, Emmett didn't joke Rose didn't look in a mirror, Alice didn't shop, and Jasper never left his room, same with me.

The band soon came on and the lead vocalist looked somewhat familiar, the she spoke.

"Hey, guys! This song is called, 'Everybody's Fool' and it for someone who i really hope is listening." That voice, Bella! it was my Bella, but how was she still living.

Alice grinned at everyone's shocked faces. We just stood and listened. I knew she meant us, we did her wrong and she had every right to be mad. Many songs later we went to go talk to her but i made it to her first.

The sight of her up close took my breath away, her crimson lips and honey-gold eyes, she was enchanting.

"Bella?" i asked to get her attention, the look in her eyes made me regret everything i've done.

"Edward." She said with as much venom as possible, emphasizing the point that she was unhappy to see me, "What are you doing here?"

"Alice, brought us here." He said.

"Wait, 'us' as in your entire family. You're all here?" He nodded and i let out a deep breath, "I'll meet you in my room, take my pass so the guards will let you in." I nodded and did as instructed. I took the pass and lead all of into the room.

"Edward, was she happy to see us?" Alice said bouncing

"Not really." I said and she stopped bouncing, "Why?"

"What i want to know is who changed her?" I said crossing my arms, someone bit her and i wanted to know who so i can make them pay. She walked in and Esme was shocked at her new look.

"Bella, is that really you?" She asked to which she gave a bitter smile.

"Same one you all abandoned 10 years ago." She said as she began packing her things.

"So you got turned." Esme said, she looked like she would be sobbing if she could.

I saw Alice's eye widden, "And you're engaged?!"

I tensed up, she found somebody else to be with, "Yeah that a problem?" She said hands on her hips, i saw the sapphire ring on her finger.

She looked to me, "Something to say?"

"I'm sorry. How about that?" I said locking eyes with her, "I lied that day in the woods, Bella. I love you, i only left because i thought you would be safe. But i can't take it without you, love." She let out a laugh.

"Sorry. But apology not even close to accepted. I wasn't safe, Victoria tried to kill me, and so did Lorent. Not to mention the suckiest thing that happened is that the Volturi, paid me a visit on my 20th birthday and turned me! If you call that safe then yeah you succeed!" I felt my unbeating heart clench, she was never safe, even when i was gone, "But i'm not complaining, i actually have someone that did what you promised me. He stayed." I remembered that day clearly, i promised never to leave her and i did.

"Love i'm so-" I began to plead with her.

"No. Don't call me love." She hissed at me, her eyes showing she was completely livid, "I don't have many problems with your family. But 6 months after you left, you became dead to me." she gathered her things and looked at my family, "If you would tell me your address i'll send you the invitations." she said and Rose gave her the address and she left just like i did that day.

I lost her to someone else, someone who did what i didn't.

"Dude, you screwed up." Emmett said wrapping his arms around Roseile.

"I told you that was the stupidest idea in the world Edward." Alice said smacking me in the back of the head.

"The anger she felt towards you, i'm surprised she didn't rip your head off. But she bears no grudge towards us." Jasper said from behind Alice.

"Son, you wish for her to be happy, right?" Carlisle asked. I nodded knowing what he was going to say.

"Then let her go." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. If he made her happy, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in front of a full length mirror, my white gown was strapless, with a corset bodice that had a sweetheart neckline. My make up was light and my hair was curled and pinned up with two locks of hair framed my face. I took a unneeded deep breath as i stepped out.

My drummer also Lissabeth's mate, Vince, smiled at me, "WOW! You look beautiful Angelo." He said with his thick italian accent. I smile and peck his cheek, then lowered my vail. I lace my arm through his as the wedding march begins to play. I take in the scenery of white and blue rose petals flutter to the ground from baskets over head. Rows of chairs, covered in soft white and light blue sheer sheets with silver ribbons tied around them. A silver aisle runner led me to the altar, on the way I saw the cullens, my family, friends, Dimitri, Alec and Jane-who i had eventually got closer to them, but when i looked towards the altar, I didn't see him.

"W-where's Derek?" I whispered. Vince looked around, and then to me.

"I don't know, Angelo." He said, when faintly i heard someone scream his name. But it was full of lust and pleasure. I darted off to behind the house, i wish i could forget what i saw as my best friend, Myra and the man who i was to marry rushed to fix their clothes.

I drop the bouquet of red and blue roses to the ground and ran back inside, Vince, Lissabeth right behind me. I slam my bedroom door and rip my vail off and slid down the wall, dry sobbing.

A knock sounded at the door, "Surata, come on open up sweetie." Jane said softly through the door. When i didn't answer she slowly walked in, her crimson eyes locked on me. She sighed and walked over to where i was. She said nothing and just hugged me, rubbing my back.

"Why? Why cant i just be happy?" I said softly.

"I don't know honey. But i know that he wont get away with this, Alec and Dimitri are already after him." I chuckled at the two who acted like my bodyguards and my older brothers.

"Come on, get up, get changed, sweetie." She said taking my hands and lifting me up. She left and i changed in to black tight jean and a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue flats. I removed the make-up and took my hair down, letting it fall around my shoulders.

I walked down stairs and was tackled by Alice, Rose, Lissabeth, and Ria-my keybord player. Smiling i hugged each of them back, each saying they will get the bastard back.

I sighed, "I'm going hunting, preferably by myself." I told them and they nodded. I darted out and into the woods.

I took out three bears, two deers, and a mountain lion when i heard a branch crack. Whipping around i saw Edward, sighing i crossed my arms as he walked closer.

"What?" I asked not in the mood for men right now.

"Its not fair. To you i mean." He said and i raised an eyebrow, "You deserve happiness."

"Yeah well i guess not. I keep going for the wrong guy, you left me, and apparently i wasnt enough for Derek." I said looking at the ground.

"Bella, he's a fool. I'm a fool. We both let the most amazing being to ever walk this earth go. I did it because at the time, i thought _YOU_ could do so much better than me, and i still think that. I wanted you to have what i couldnt give you." He said walking closer, "But i swear on my immortal life, i will spend eternity trying to make it up to you, if of course you'll let me."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I need time away from my family, but i truly hate being by myself. I don't want Jane to come with me, i can't handle the looks from Lissa or Ria, they both have mates and i don't want to take them from them." I said hoping he would get the idea, "I'm not saying i'll be your mate, a friend yes, then we can see where it can go from there."

"I would be honored." He said smiling softly, "And i completely understand." I let a small smile come to my face, small but a smile

none the less.

"Thank you. For giving me another chance." He said and I shrugged,"What do we tell them?"

"My family will expect this from me at the moment, you deal with yours." I said smirking when he let out a groan, "Race ya back?" I said then darted off.

It took all of two minute for both of us to get there at the same time, I grinned then darted up to my room to get a few things. When i came back down i saw Derek standing there. I snarled at the sight of him and Myra together, walking over to him i I dropped the ring on the floor, "When i get back, and i will come back, you better be gone. You better thank your lucky stars that i didn't kill both of you." I walked out, but not before using my Telekinesis to smash a vase against his head.

I climbed into my 2014 dodge Viper and cranked it up. Immediately Edward was there, "Where to?" He asked

"Greece or Rome?" I said as i took off down the road.

"Greece." He answered and i smiled, i could tell that we were going to be okay,

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Years Later Edwards pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We pulled up at my families new home, it was just like the others, walls practically made of glass, cream and white walls, a detached garage and several stories of rooms.

Bella grinned and parked the car, i leaned over and kissed her sweetly, i still relished in the fact that i had her back.

I got out and opened her door, i took her hand and kissed it, causing her to smile. She pushed her designer shades up, pushing her hair away from her face. Her bright gold eyes sparkling with happiness that she deserved. We went to the door and was met by both of our smiling families, and some of the volturi.

"Bells!" Demitri yelled and tackled Bella in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back. He looked between us and then saw my mothers ring on her finger. He looked at me with a glare, "Hurt her and i'll kill you. You don't get a second chance." I nodded and wrapped an arm around her. Once that was done, Bella was wrapped in hugs from everyone in her family and mine.

"I GET TO PLAN A WEDDING!" Alice and Bella's sister Ria scream and started talking about wedding plans. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around Bella.

"I love you." I told her and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said back.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this, remember read and review. NO FLAMES DESIERED! **


End file.
